


A Boy Called Beauty

by PocketSoldier



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSoldier/pseuds/PocketSoldier
Summary: Beauty and the Beast meets Supernatural. Follows the original French book almost word for word but with the Supernatural twist and a very steamy ending. Dean as the Beast and Castiel as the Beauty.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 24





	A Boy Called Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been sitting almost finished for a long time and I finally got around to it. Most of it is almost word for word the original story.

Once upon a time, in a far away country rested a city that thrived on trade. Among its citizens was a merchant, John, who succeeded in all his endeavors and upon whom fortune favored. However, even though he had great wealth, he also had a great many children. His family consisted of six boys and six girls. None of them were settled in life: the boys were too routy to think of it and the girls were too proud of their fortunes to settle for a man with less.

However, an unexpected reverse of fortune came to trouble their easy lives. Their house took fire and burned away their money and precious belongings. The fire left nothing untouched and even took the merchant's lovely wife, Mary. This great misfortune was but the first of many.

The father, who was used to unending success, then lost all of his ships due to either shipwreck or pirates. Furthermore, his transactions turned sour and friends disappeared. In short, he fell from the position of being one of the most wealthy and straight into poverty. He had nothing but a small country house that was far from the grand city he once lived in. 

Compelled to seek refuge from his shame, John took his family to the house. The children were horrified at the prospect of living such plain lives in the solitude of their new home. For a time the children imagined that they might still be able to marry some of their vast admirers and gain back the life they had, but the interested men and women turned their backs as soon as the family fell from grace. 

From the hour they became poor their friends vanished and some even went so far as to say that the tragedies were John’s fault, brought on by his foolish extravagance and indulging his children.

Having no resources, they shut themselves up in the country house, situated in the middle of an almost impenetrable forest, and were miserable. They were forced to do the hardest work as they no longer had servants. The men had to learn how to make a living in the country and the girls were given jobs as maids for other families. The children wore simple clothes and had nothing to gratify their vanity.

The youngest boy Castiel, however, displayed greater perseverance and firmness in their common misfortune. He bore his duty cheerfully and with strength of mind beyond his years. At first he was truly melancholy but after a time he chose to forget the world of the rich that was so cruel to them, and move on.

Anxious to console himself and his siblings with his amiable disposition, there was nothing he wouldn’t do to amuse them. He had tutoring in the past and was able to play various instruments and sing quite well. Castiel asked his siblings to follow his example but optimism only made them feel worse. They thought he was being mean spirited to show such positivity during their troubled times. 

Behind his back they said that he must have been suited for such hardships and mocked him. Such remarks were unjust. This young person was much more fitted to shine in society than any of them. He was a beautiful young creature with a generous heart. 

Castiel concealed his sorrow and rose above his misfortunes. So much fortitude was considered to be insensible by his siblings. But of course they were just jealous because he was much more liked than the rest of them. He was often called “Beauty” which made his siblings even more jealous even if the nickname embarrassed him as he was a man. 

This young boy was content with their solitude and in his free time fed what scraps he had to the birds, and watched the bees with their flowers.

Two years passed and the family began to get used to the country life and the loss of their mother. When a hope of returning to prosperity arrived they were elated. John received news that one of his ships that was thought to be lost had arrived safely in port and was laden with riches. His informants added that they were afraid the cargo would be sold cheaply in his absence. He told his children of the news and they believed they would be able to return from exile. 

The older children thought they should set out immediately and leave everything behind, but John told them they must wait and continue to tend to the house and their jobs as the harvest was coming soon. He would set upon the long journey alone. 

The children, with the exception of Castiel, believed they would be restored to their former opulence.They hoped to attract their former admirers and make great profits again. Scarcely remembering their troubles from the past two years they began making requests of their father. They asked for jewelry, clothing, and more. Each sibling tried to out-do the others request with something even more grand. Castiel saw that it would be foolish to ask for anything but John was surprised by his silence, “Well, Cas, do you not desire anything? What shall I bring for you? Tell me what you wish, speak freely.”

“Papa, the only thing I wish for, more than the ornaments my siblings have asked of you, is for you to return in perfect health. This would make me truly happy,” Castiel spoke honestly.

This answer made the other feel ashamed and confused, even angry. One of them replied, “This child thinks himself a hero. Surely nothing could be more ridiculous.”

But John was touched by Castiel’s expressions and begged that he choose a gift to be brought back like his siblings had. 

“Very well, father, since you desire me to make a request I beg that you bring me a rose; I love that flower and since we have lived here I haven’t had the pleasure of seeing a single one,” Castiel felt silly asking for a flower but he did love them and it was a simple enough request to be fulfilled. 

John travelled as fast as he could to the great city with the prospect for fortune to be had. But he did not get what he had hoped for. The ship had arrived but his partners thought him to be dead and took possession of it. All the cargo had been sold off by the time he arrived. He spent six months trying to get back the fortune he lost but the expenses were great and in the end he was no richer than before.

To add to his troubles, he had to head home in the most frightful weather. Exposed on the road to the piercing blasts of wind and snow, he thought he should die from fatigue, but when he was only a few miles from the house his strength returned to him. It would be hours before he could cross the forest and it was late, but he wanted to continue forward. 

The weather worsened and John and his horse suffered. The road was covered with snow and although there should have been cottages around he saw nothing. A tree, hollowed by age, was the best shelter he could find. That tree was the only thing saving his life and his horse took shelter in a similar fashion. 

The night seemed never ending. He was famished and heard wild beasts close by. They made it until the sun rose but with it the realization that the road was completely lost. They wandered through the forest, stumbling and falling often, until they found a path. 

Proceeding without knowing in which direction, chance led him to a beautiful place that the snow seemed not to have touched. It consisted of four rows of orange trees, laden with flowers and fruit. Statues were seen there, scattered about the land, some even in the middle of the path. They were life size human beings in different clothing doing various tasks, and most were warriors. 

Arriving at the courtyard he saw even more statues. John was suffering from the cold and didn’t stop to examine them. An agate staircase with balusters of gold presented itself, and when he continued forward there were magnificent rooms, warm and welcoming. He needed food but wasn’t sure who to ask. The castle he happened upon seemed only to be filled with statues. A profound silence settled over him and he felt that the place had been deserted. The halls and rooms were all open but there wasn’t a single living thing. 

Weary of wandering around the vast castle he stopped in a room with a large fire. Presuming that it was prepared for someone who would be along shortly, he drew near the fireplace to warm himself, but no one came. Seated near the fire he grew sleepy and passed from consciousness. 

Hunger woke him.

When he opened his eyes he was astonished to see an elegantly laid table with an enormous amount of food. He said thank you out loud although no one was around that he could see and ate his fill. Time passed and no one came to join him. Sleep took him once again before he was able to give much thought to anything else. 

This time he slept for many hours and upon waking the table had new food, cakes, and drinks that were set out for him. It had been a long time since he dined on such fine foods. The silence stretched on and he began to grow more fearful of the place. He wandered the halls asking for anyone to answer him but no answer came. 

Thinking seriously of what to do he began to fancy the idea that a spirit made the castle a present to him and all of the riches it contained. The idea was good enough inspiration to take all the riches he could find and assign rooms for his children once he could find them and bring them there. 

John entered the garden where, in spite of the severe weather, the rarest flowers were still blooming and birds were singing. He knew his children would love the castle and decided to set back out in order to fetch them. His horse was waiting in a stable nearby that he found on his way in. Close to the stable were rose bushes in full bloom. He had never seen such lovely roses. They reminded him of his promise to bring one back for Castiel. He picked one and was about to pick a dozen more when the most fightful noise made him turn around. 

He was alarmed by the sight of a horrible beast with an air of fury. In a deep, growling voice he said, “Who gave you permission to gather my roses? Is it not enough that I kindly allowed you to remain in my palace? Instead of feeling grateful, I find you stealing my flowers! Your insolence shall not remain unpunished.”

John, already overpowered by the unexpected appearance of this Beast, thought he might die and threw away the fatal rose. “My L-lord,” he fell to his knees, “have mercy on me! I am not ungrateful! After all of your kindness I thought such a small thing would be no offense.”

The Beast replied angrily, “Hold your tongue, you foolish talker. I care not for your flattery nor the titles you bestow upon me. I am not your Lord, I am the Beast, and you shall not escape the death you deserve!”

John balked at his cruel sentence and tried to explain himself further, telling the Beast that the rose was for his youngest son, so beloved that the villagers called him Beauty. In a desperate plea for his life he relayed all of his misfortunes that led him to be in the castle. He told the Beast of Castiel and the simple rose he asked for compared to the riches his other children asked for. 

Once more he asked for pardon.

The Beast considered for a moment and then spoke in a softer tone, “I will pardon you, but upon the condition that you will give me one of your children. I require this to repair your fault.”

“Good God!” John looked into the Beast’s green eyes, “How could I be so cruel as to save my life at the expense of one of my children! Under what pretext could I bring them here?”

“There must be no pretext,” interrupted the Beast. “I expect that whichever child you bring will come willingly, or I will not have them. Go, see if there is not one amongst them that is courageous and loving enough to sacrifice themselves to save you. You appear honest enough. Give me your word of honor and return in one month. If you cannot decide to bring one of them back with you, come back alone after saying your goodbyes and you will belong to me. Do not fancy that by merely agreeing to my proposition you will be saved. I warn you, if you think to escape me I will seek you out and destroy you and your family, no matter the obstacle.”

John felt he had to prove the devotion of his children, despite the Beast’s demand. He promised to return in a month and give himself up if needed without the Beast having to seek him out. After this assurance he thought himself at liberty to leave the Beast, but the Beast told him he was not to leave until the following day. 

“You will find,” the Beast said, “a horse at the break of day. He will carry you home quickly. Go to supper and await my orders.”

John, feeling more dead than alive, returned to the room with the fireplace and sat down. Dinner was laid out before him but he felt no appetite. He was overwhelmed by grief. A noise came from the next room and fear washed over John as the Beast appeared again. 

“Promise me that you will keep your word as a man of honor in bringing me one of your children,” the Beast said.

John swore again that he would keep his word and return in a month with one of his children or alone if no one would take his place. 

“I warn you again,: said the Beast, “to take care not to deceive your children as to what sacrifice they will be making or the danger they face. Let them know what I look like and what they are about to do and above all let them be firm in their resolution. There is no going back and you will be unable to return again.”

John held his ground and said he understood and would keep his promise. The Beast was satisfied with this answer and ordered him to retire until sunrise when he heard the golden bell. 

“You may take the rose to your son, the one called Beauty, and the horse will be ready in the courtyard. I reckon I will see you in a month, if you are an honest man. If you fail in your word, I shall pay you a visit.”

The night passed and morning came. How many tears this flower caused him to shed. He found the horse and as soon as he mounted it, it took off with incredible speed. It was a delight to be gone from the place but he felt bitter in knowing he must return. 

“To what have I pledged myself? Would it not be better that I should become the victim rather than one of my children? Do I have the barbarity to lead one of my children to him, no doubt, to devour before my eyes? I see no chance that one of my children would consent to such a thing for their coward of a father. I can’t go through with this, I must go back and give myself up to the Beast!” John turned around and tried to retrace his steps but the horse would not follow him backwards.

He resigned himself to continue on and his horse swiftly took him to his cottage. His sons and daughters were uneasy at his absence but rushed to greet him, eager to know the result of his journey. Seeing that he was on a splendid horse they assumed it had been successful. He hid the truth from them at first, only saying to Castiel, “Here is what you asked me to bring you. Little you know what it has cost.”

But their excited curiosity only grew. They begged to be told of his adventures and he finally conceded. The children lamented over their lost hopes and dreams, the girls cried and the boys said that their father should not go back to the castle. The older sons said they would kill the Beast if he tried to hurt them but John reminded them he made a promise and didn’t want anyone else to get hurt. The girls were angry with Castiel and said it was his fault for asking for a rose.

Poor Castiel, very distressed, said to them, “I have indeed caused this misfortune, but who could have guessed that to ask my father for a rose in the middle of summer would bring so much misery? But as I did the mischief, it is only just that I should suffer for it. I will therefore go back with my father to keep his promise.”

At first nobody would hear of it. They declared their love for him but Castiel was firm.As the time drew near he divided his belongings among his brothers and said goodbye to everything that he loved. When the fatal day came, he encouraged John and they mounted the horse together. It seemed to fly rather than gallop, but so smoothly that Castiel was not scared. Indeed, he would have enjoyed the journey if he had not feared what was to come at the end of it. 

John tried to persuade Castiel to go back, but in vain. 

While they rode, night fell. Then, to their great surprise, fireworks lit the sky with colors and the forest was illuminated. They even felt pleasantly warm, though it had been bitterly cold only moments before. They reached the avenue of orange trees and saw that the castle was lit from roof to ground and soft music played in the courtyard.

“The Beast must be very hungry,” Castiel tried to laugh, “if he makes all this rejoicing over the arrival of his prey.” But in spite of his anxiety he marveled at the wonders he saw. 

When they dismounted, his father led him to the little room he had been in before. Here they found a splendid fire burning and the table daintily spread with a delicious supper. 

The merchant knew that this was meant for them and Castiel. They had seen nothing of the Beast and were quite happy to eat after their long journey. But they had hardly finished eating when the noise of the Beasts footsteps were heard approaching. Castiel managed to stand his ground although he was in terror which only grew when he saw the tall creature before him. 

Castiel’s hands shook but he bowed respectfully which seemed to please the Beast. After the Beast looked him over he said, in his rough voice, “Good evening, old man. Good evening, Beauty.”

Castiel somehow managed to blush furiously at the nickname despite his nerves, “Good evening, Beast.”

“Have you come willingly?” asked the Beast. “Will you be content to stay here when your father leaves?”

Castiel answered bavely that he was quite prepared to stay.

“I am pleased with you,” said the Beast. “As you have come of your own accord, you may remain. As for you, old man,” he added, turning to the merchant, “at sunrise tomorrow take your departure. When the bell rings, get up quickly and the same horse will be waiting to take you home. But remember that you must never expect to see my castle again.”

Then turning to Castiel, he said, “Take your father into the next room and help him choose gifts for your brothers and sisters. You will find two traveling trunks there; fill them as full as you can. It is only just that you should send them something very precious as a remembrance.”

Then he went away after saying goodnight. Castiel didn’t want John to leave but was afraid of what the Beast might do if they disobeyed. They went into the next room which had shelves and cupboards all around it. They were greatly surprised at the riches it contained. There were splendid dresses fit for a queen and dazzling jewels laying in heaps on every shelf. After choosing a vast quantity for each of his siblings they opened the final chest in the room to find that it was full of gold.

“I think the gold will be of more use to you than the dresses. Let’s take everything out and repack the chests with the gold,” Castiel said and John agreed. So they did, but the more they put in the more room there seemed to be in the trunks until they added back in the dresses and jewels. Even then the trunks weren’t too full but not even an elephant could have carried them.

“The Beast was mocking us!” cried John. “He pretended to give us all these things knowing that I could not carry them away.”

“Let us wait and see,” answered Castiel. “I cannot believe he meant to deceive us. All we can do is fasten them up and have them ready.”

They finished and returned to the room with the fireplace and were surprised to see breakfast was laid out for them. John hoped the Beast might let him come back to see Castiel and ate fully, but Castiel was sure that he was leaving forever.

The bell rang and it was time for them to part. They went to the courtyard where two horses were waiting, one loaded with trunks and other for him to ride. The horses pawed at the ground, impatient to leave, and John bade Castiel a hasty farewell.

As soon as he was mounted he went off at such a pace she lost sight of him in moments. Then Castiel began to cry. It was not like him to cry but he found himself feeling lost and more nervous than ever before. He went to his room and found that he was very tired after not sleeping all night. With nothing better to do than wait, he laid down on the plush bed and fell straight to sleep.He dreamed he was walking by a brook with trees, lamenting his fate, when a young prince appeared, handsomer than anyone he’d ever seen, tall with bright green eyes that shone in the sunlight and dark golden hair that matched the scruff upon his sharp jaw. His shoulders were broad and his muscles were clear even through the fine clothing he wore. 

The prince’s voice was deep and went straight to Castiel’s heart, “Ah, Beauty,you are not as unfortunate as you suppose. Here you will be rewarded for all you have suffered elsewhere. Your every wish will be granted. Only try to find me out, no matter how I may be disguised, for I love you dearly already, and in making me happy, you will find your own happiness. Be as truehearted as you are handsome, and we shall have nothing left to wish for.”

“What can I do, Prince, to make you happy?” Castiel said and blushed fiercely even if it was only a dream. He was deeply embarrassed by the prince’s speech as most men weren’t so bold in showing their affections to him. Many women had shown interest but he found they weren’t to his taste.

“Only be grateful,” the prince answered and stepped closer, “and do not trust too much to your eyes. Above all, do not desert me until you have saved me from my cruel misery.”

Castiel wasn’t sure how to respond and was rather speechless in the prince’s presence. 

“I see why they call you Beauty. Never have I seen eyes as blue as yours, as if the very ocean was before me,” the prince raised his hand as if to touch Castiel’s cheek but decided against it at the last moment. “What is more incredible is your strength of character.”

“You may call me Castiel, if you wish,” he spoke softly and breathed in the intoxicating scent of the prince that was carried on the small breeze.

“Castiel, Cas, you may call me Dean,” the prince bowed deeply.

Castiel found his dreams so interesting that he was in no hurry to wake, but presently the clock roused him by calling his name softly twelve times. Then he rose and found his dressing table set out with everything he could possibly want, and when he was finished, he found dinner waiting in the room next to his. But dinner does not take very long when one is alone, and very soon he found himself sitting on the sofa thinking about the prince from his dreams.

“He said I could make him happy,” said Castiel. “It seems, then, that this horrible Beast keeps him a prisoner. How can I set him free? I wonder why he told me not to trust appearances. But after all, it was only a dream, so why should I trouble myself about it? I had better find something to do to amuse myself.”

So he began exploring the many rooms of the castle. The first he entered was lined with mirrors. Castiel saw himself reflected on every side and thought he had never seen such a room before. Then a bracelet which was hanging down from a chandelier caught his eye, and on taking it down he was greatly surprised to find that it held a portrait of his unknown admirer, just as he had seen him in the dream. With great delight he put the bracelet on and went into a gallery of portraits where he soon found a painting of the handsome prince Dean, as large as life and seeming to smile back at him. 

Tearing himself away from the painting at last, he passed into a room which contained every musical instrument under the sun, and here he amused himself for a long while in trying them and singing until he was tired. The next room was a library, and he saw everything he ever wanted to read as well as everything he had read. By this time it was growing dusk, and wax candles in diamond and ruby candlesticks lit themselves in every room. 

Castiel found supper served just at the time he preferred but did not hear or see anyone. He began to find things rather dull all alone, but then he heard the Beast coming and wondered if he meant to eat him now. However, he did not seem at all ferocious and only said, in his gruff voice, “Good evening, Beauty.”

He tried to conceal his terror, “Good evening, Beast.”

The Beast asked how he had been amusing himself and Castiel told him of all the rooms he had seen. Then the Beast asked if he thought he could be happy in the castle, and Castiel answered that everything was so beautiful he would be very hard to please if he couldn’t be happy there. After about an hour’s talk, Castiel began to think the Beast was not nearly so terrible as he thought at first. Then the Beast rose to leave and said in his deep voice, “Do you love me, Beauty? Will you marry me?”

“Oh, what shall I say?” cried Castiel, for he was afraid of making the Beast angry by refusing.

“Say yes or no without fear,” he replied.

“Oh, no, Beast,” said Castiel hastily.

“Since you will not, good night, Beauty,” he said.

And he answered, “Good night, Beast,” very glad to find his refusal had not provoked him. After he was gone, he was very soon in bed and dreaming of his unknown prince.

He thought the Beast came and said, “Ah, Beauty! Why are you so unkind to me? I fear I am fated to be unhappy for a long time.”

Then his dreams changed, but the charming prince Dean figured in them all. They walked through the gardens, Dean a step behind Castiel, talked and even had tea together. When morning came, his first thought was to look at the portrait and see if it was really like Dean, and he found it certainly was.

He decided to amuse himself in the garden, for the sun shone and the fountains were playing. He was astonished to find that every place was familiar to him and there was the brook and trees from where she met the prince in his dreams. That made him think more than ever the prince was being kept prisoner by the Beast.

When he was tired, he went back to the castle and found a new room full of materials for every kind of hobby- ribbons, paints, and an aviary full of tame birds that landed on his shoulders.

“Pretty little creatures,” he said, “how I wish your cage was nearer my room that I might often hear your song!” After saying so, he opened a door and found that it led directly into his room despite being on the other side of the castle only moments ago.

There were more birds in a room further on, parrots and cockatoos that could talk, and they greeted him by calling out, ‘Beauty, Beauty’. He found them so interesting that he took a couple back to his room and they talked to him while he was at dinner.

The Beast paid his usual visit and asked the same questions as before, and then with a gruff good night took his leave and Castiel went to bed to dream of his mysterious prince. In this dream Dean touched Castiel’s hand and laced their fingers together, “May I?”

“Yes,” Castiel swallowed hard and gripped Dean’s hand.

“I don’t mean to make you nervous. Please don’t feel like you might oblige me,” Dean tried to release his hand but Castiel stopped him.

“Do not pull away now, I couldn’t bear it. I’ve never done this before, but believe me when I tell you that I desire this,” his eyes inadvertently flicked down to Dean’s full lips, which in turn caused Dean to look down to Castiel’s lips.

Dean’s eyes became hooded and Castiel became aware of how close they were standing. Sometimes his dreams felt more real than his waking life in the mysterious castle. Dean pulled back once again and urged them to keep walking. 

The days passed swiftly in different amusements and after a while Castiel found another strange thing in the castle which often pleased him when he was tired of being alone. There was one room, empty except that under each of the windows stood a particularly comfortable chair. The first time he looked out the window, it seemed a black curtain prevented him from seeing anything outside. But the second he went into the room and sat down in one of the chairs, the curtain rolled aside and a most amusing pantomime was performed before him. 

There were dances and colored lights, music and pretty dresses, and it was all so happy that Castiel was overjoyed. After that he tried another seven windows in turn and there was a new show in each of them so that he never felt lonely.

Every evening after supper, the Beast came to see him and always before saying good night asked him in his rough voice, “Beauty, will you marry me?”

And it seemed to Castiel, now that he understood him better, when he denied the Beast the Beast went away quite sad. His happy dreams of the handsome young prince soon made him forget the poor Beast and the only thing that disturbed him was being told to distrust appearances, to let his heart guide him and not his eyes. Consider as he would, he couldn’t understand it. 

“What do you mean when you tell me not to be deceived by appearances?” Castiel finally asked Dean as they were growing quite close.

A sad look came over his face, “Cas, my Beauty, it is not for me to say.”

“Are you being held prisoner here? I have found no dungeons in my wanderings, yet it seems you are more than just a dream. I want you to be more than a dream,” Castiel looked into Dean’s sorrowful green eyes and found no answers.

Dean kissed his cheek and they continued on their never ending journey through the grounds.

So everything went on for a long time until,even though he was happy, he began to long for the sight of his family. One night, seeing him look so sad, the Beast asked him what was the matter. Castiel had ceased to be afraid of him and knew he was quite gentle in spite of his looks and deep voice. He told the Beast that he wished to see his home once more. Upon hearing this, the Beast seemed sadly distressed and cried, “Ah, Beauty, have you the heart to desert an unhappy Beast like me? What more do you want to make you happy? Is it because you hate me that you want to escape?”

“No, dear Beast,” answered Castiel softly, “I do not hate you, and should be very sorry never to see you again, but I long to see my father again. Only let me go for two months and I promise to come back to you and stay for the rest of my life.”

The Beast, who had been sighing dolefully while he spoke said, “I cannot refuse you anything you ask even though it should cost me my life. Take the four boxes you will find in the room next to yours and fill them with everything you wish to take with you. But remember your promise and come back when the two months are over, or you may have cause to repent it, for if you do not come in good time you will find your faithful Beast dead. You will not need any chariot to bring you back, only say goodbye to your family the night before you leave and when you have gone to bed, turn this ring round upon your finger and say, ‘I wish to go back to my castle and see my Beast again.’ Goodnight, my Beauty. Fear nothing, sleep peacefully, and before long you shall see your father once more.”

As soon as Castiel was alone he quickly filled the boxes with all the rare and precious things he saw around him, and only when he was tired of heaping things into them did they seem to be full. Then he went to bed but could hardly sleep for joy. When at last he began to dream of his beloved prince, he was grieved to see him stretched on the grassy bank, sad and weary.

“What is the matter?” he cried.

The prince looked at him reproachfully and said, “How can you ask me, cruel one? Are you not leaving me to my death, perhaps?”

“Oh, don’t be so sad!” cried Castiel. “I am only going to assure my father that I am safe and happy. I have promised the Beast that I will come back and he would die of grief if I did not keep my word!”

“What would that matter to you?” asked the prince. “Surely you don’t care.”

“I would be ungrateful if I did not care for such a kind Beast! I would die to save him from pain. I assure you he is much more than what he looks.”

Just then a strange sound woke her, someone speaking very far away, and upon opening his eyes he found himself in a room he’d never seen before which wasn’t nearly as splendid as any of the rooms in the Beast’s castle. He rose and dressed hastily and then saw the boxes that he’d packed the night before in the room. Suddenly he heard his father’s voice and rushed out to greet him joyfully.

His siblings were astonished at his appearance for they had never expected to see him again. There was no end to the questions they asked and he had much to hear about what had happened to them while he was away. But when they heard he was only going to be back for a short amount of time before heading back, they lamented. 

Castiel asked John what he thought his dreams of the beast meant and why the prince begged him not to trust appearances. After some thought he said, “You tell me that the Beast loves you dearly and deserves love and gratitude for his gentleness and kindness. I think the prince must mean that you should do as the Beast wishes in spite of his appearance.”

Castiel could see that was likely, but when he thought of his dear prince who was so handsome, he didn’t feel inclined to marry the Beast. At any rate, for two months he didn’t have to decide but could enjoy the company of his family. Although their family was rich again and had many acquaintances, he found himself feeling unamused. He often thought of the castle where he was happy and of the prince that he no longer dreamed of while he was at home. He felt quite sad without him.

His family seemed very used to being without him and he even got in the way at times, so he wouldn’t be too sad when the two months were over. His family begged him to stay and grieved his departure so much so that he couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye. Every night that he meant to say goodbye he ended up staying another day, until at last he had a dismal dream that helped him make up his mind.

He thought he was wandering a lonely path in the gardens of the castle when he heard groans coming from the entrance of a cave. Running quickly to see what was the matter he found the Beast on his side, dying. He approached him slowly and at that moment a stately lady appeared and said very gravely, “Ah, Beauty, see what happens when people do not keep their promises! If you had delayed one more day you would have found him dead.”

Castiel was so terrified by the dream that the next morning he announced his intention of going back at once. That very evening he said goodbye to his father and brothers and sisters and was soon in bed. He turned the ring around his finger and said, “I wish to go back to my castle and see my Beast again.”

Then he fell asleep instantly and woke up to hearing the clock saying, “Beauty, Beauty,” twelve times in its musical voice. Everything was just as before, and his birds were glad to see him, but Castiel thought he had never known such a long day. He was so anxious to see the Beast again that he felt as if suppertime would never come.

Only when it came, the Beast never appeared. After listening and waiting for a long time he ran down into the garden to search for him. Up and down the paths he ran, calling for the Beast, but no one came. At last he was quite tired and stopped to rest when he saw a shady path from his dream. He rushed down it and sure enough there was a cave, and in it lay the Beast- asleep, Castiel thought. Quite glad to have found him, he ran up and stroked his head, but to his horror he did not move or open his eyes.

“No! He is dead and it is all my fault!” Castiel cried bitterly. Looking at him again, he saw him take a shallow breath. He fetched some water from the fountain nearby and sprinkled it over his face, and to his delight he began to awaken.

“Oh, Beast, how you frightened me!” he cried. “I never knew how much I loved you until just now, when I feared I was too late to save your life.”

“Can you really love such an ugly creature as me?” asked the Beast faintly. “Ah, Cas, you came only just in time. I was dying because I thought you had forgotten your promise. But go back now and rest, I shall see you again after you eat dinner.”

Castiel, who had half expected he would be angry with him, was reassured by his gentle voice and went back to the palace, where supper was waiting for him. He thought it odd that the Beast called him Cas, as that nickname was usually given to him by the prince, but he was too relieved to think much about it. Afterward the Beast came in as usual and they talked about the time he had spent with his family, asking if he enjoyed himself and if they were glad to see him.

He quite enjoyed talking about all that had happened to him, and when the time came for the Beast to go, he asked, as he had so often asked before, “Beauty, will you marry me?”

He answered softly, “Yes, dear Beast.”

As he spoke a blaze of light sprang up before the windows of the fireplace and fireworks went off over the gardens. Castiel turned to the Beast to ask what was happening but found that he had disappeared, and in his place was the prince from his dreams, Dean.

“The spell has been broken!” Dean smiled more brightly than Castiel had ever seen. The statues of the servants and soldiers came alive as well and celebrated their engagement.

“The spell? You were under a spell?” Castiel felt very overwhelmed. “What’s going on?”

“Yes, I was unable to tell you before. Only learning to love and be loved in return could break this spell,” Dean greeted his staff and soldiers with joy.

“But that’s horrible, how could someone deserve such a thing?” Castiel ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes in disbelief at the scene before him.

“Cas, my Beauty, it is your sacrifice that has shown me how to be a better man, for I used to be quite selfish and unkind,” he said with shame.

Castiel looked around at some of the people who nodded in agreement, “Then I am very grateful for the man you have become. And you are indeed a man,” he laughed, feeling the joyful mood was infectious. 

Music began playing and the candles dimmed, the servants and soldiers took up their guard once again.

“Dance with me, Cas. How I have longed for this moment,” he offered his hand. Castiel smiled and stepped into Dean’s arms. It seemed as if everyone else melted away and the music moved through them. For the first time Castiel realized that Dean and the Beast had the same eyes, and it was indeed a spell that transformed him. 

Knowing they were the same person made Castiel love Dean even more than before. They were married the following day in the presence of Castiel’s family and the rest of the castle’s residence. The kiss they shared under the altar may have lasted a moment longer than what was appropriate and made Castiel burn with newfound desire.

The night dwindled down and Dean guided Castiel back to his chambers. 

“For too long I have wanted you,” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear and sent shivers down his spine.

The bedroom was just as grand as the rest of the castle, lit by a hundred candles, and draped in fine silk. 

"I can still hardly believe my eyes when I look at you. For so long you have been but a dream," said Castiel. "Somehow you are even more handsome standing before me."

"I am no dream, please, make me wait no longer," Dean stroked Castiel’s cheek and stepped closer until their lips brushed together again. The same spark from before ignited between them and burned its way through Castiel. 

Dean was gentle with Castiel, but now in their privacy, he deepened their kiss. Castiel parted his lips and Dean sucked in his lower lip and lightly bit it. A shock ran through Castiel and awakened something deep inside of him. They moved closer together until their chests were touching and hips were but an inch apart. 

The candles cast dim light in the room and the fireplace in the corner made them warm. Their heavy garments from the wedding begged to be removed. 

“My only desire is to cherish this moment,” Dean whispered when he broke their kiss. His green eyes were bright in firelight and his skin slightly flushed beneath the scruff on his jaw.

“Surely I could never forget this day,” Castiel’s voice dropped lower and he ran his hand down Dean’s firm arm. 

“Come,” Dean guided Castiel to the large bed adorned with silk and velvet sheets, and plush pillows. He sat down and pulled Castiel into his lap, ran his hand through Castiel’s soft hair and kissed him again. 

Although Castiel was nervous as he had never been with a man before, he was thrilled and excited to be in the arms of his love. They kissed and began to explore each other's bodies, taking in every moment like it might be their last. Dean unbuttoned Castiel’s vest and began to undress him. 

Castiel let Dean take off his upper clothing, slowly and almost ritualistically, and savor his bare skin in the warm night. He felt exposed but loved how hungrily Dean looked at him. Beneath him he felt Dean’s hard arousal and grew harder himself. 

Dean rubbed his hands over Castiel’s smooth back and shifted him in his lap until his mouth was level with one of Castiel’s pink nipples. He parted his lips and licked over Castiel’s nipple, small and hard, tasting him. Castiel gasped in surprise and looked down at Dean who held him firmly in place. 

He licked again while lightly pinching Castiel’s other nipple and then took it into his mouth. The sensation went straight to Castiel’s pants and he found himself shifting in Dean’s lap, seeking friction. Dean gently sucked and slowly humped against Castiel, taking his own pleasure. 

Castiel let his hand come behind Dean’s head and his fingers slide into his hair while they sat on the bed. Dean was still completely dressed and Castiel’s passions were rising quickly, demanding more. He used his free hand to unbutton Dean’s shirt. They broke away for a moment and Dean stripped off his shirt revealing his toned chest with a light trail of hair below his belly button that matched Castiel’s. 

His bareness was a revelation and Castiel was enraptured by his handsomeness. Light freckles covered his shoulders and chest, just like those upon his nose. He reached for Dean’s nipple and gently pinched it the way that he had done to Castiel and Dean moaned in response. It was a beautiful noise and Castiel wished to hear more. 

Dean moved Castiel from his lap and laid him down on the bed. He hovered over Castiel and began to kiss his neck, blowing warm air over his skin, and then kissed lower down his chest, pausing briefly to lick over his nipples. He kissed lower over his stomach and down to his pants, not trying to remove them yet, and licked Castiel’s pants over his bulge. The heat and wetness came through the fabric and made Castiel gasp again in surprise and arousal. 

Dean licked again and lightly bit him through the cloth, his muscles flexing and starting to shine with a light layer of sweat. Castiel arched into his mouth and felt only relief when Dean finally unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. He was completely bare in front of Dean for the first time and fully erect in front of his face. 

“Beautiful,” Dean studied him, running his hands over Castiel’s strong legs and gently cupping his balls. Castiel blushed furiously as a bead of precum pulsed from his erection. He wished Dean were naked too but Dean made no move to take off his pants. He stayed over Castiel and once again lowered his head down to Castiel’s most intimate parts. 

“Dean,” Castiel whimpered and moaned as Dean licked the precum from the head of his penis and then took him in his mouth. It was hot and wet, unlike anything Castiel had felt before. His head rolled back onto the pillows and Dean worked him over with his tongue that could only be described as feeling like magic. He licked up and down Castiel’s shaft and then took his balls in his mouth and gently pulled on them before releasing them with a pop. First one and then the other. 

He settled between Castiel’s legs and spread them further apart, moving lower still until his breath tickled between his legs. “Give me a pillow,” Dean reached out and took one from Castiel who was almost too far gone to understand what Dean said. 

Dean put the pillow under Castiel’s hips to raise him up and give him easier access. Castiel watched with his mouth slightly agape as Dean brushed his nose along his inner thigh and then did the unthinkable. He ran his tongue over Castiel’s hole, eagerly licking. Castiel made noises he wasn’t even aware that he was capable of as Dean pushed his tongue inside of him. 

Castiel bent his legs up as Dean dipped in and out with his tongue. His toes curled into the sheets and he saw Dean start to massage himself through his pants that looked as if they might rip at the seams. Dean took a moment to suck on his balls again while he finally undid his own pants and pulled them off, freeing his immense size. Castiel caught a glimpse of how hard and big it was, hanging below Dean’s sharp hip bones, but then Dean returned to his hole. He sucked on one of his fingers while looking Castiel in the eyes and then slowly began to push it inside. 

He gasped for air, there didn’t seem to be enough of it in the room. Dean’s eyes were blown wide as he watched Castiel come undone on his finger, slowly pushing it all the way in and letting it rest for a moment. “How do you feel?” Dean asked in a tortured voice.

“Good, so good,” Castiel bucked into Dean’s hand and made him smile. He slowly pulled out his finger and pushed it in again while he maneuvered Castiel back into his mouth and gently sucked on his head. Castiel cried out at the two sensations and felt desire building up inside of him. Dean added a second finger which Castiel quickly adjusted to, moaning and writhing the whole time. 

“I think you’re ready for me,” Dean freeling stroked himself and grabbed some oil from the bedside table, leaving Castiel feeling empty. He liberally applied some and then moved up in between Castiel’s legs until his head bumped Castiel’s hole. Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean, tasting himself on Dean’s tongue. Dean pushed his tongue into Castiel’s mouth and Castiel was quick to explore Dean’s mouth with his. 

Dean pressed against Castiel’s tight entrance, slowly pressing harder until Castiel gave way and he slid inside. Castiel’s heat squeezed him tightly and they groaned in pleasure. He’d never felt more full, almost split wide on Dean’s length, but the stretch felt good. They moved slowly together, Castiel’s dick and balls pressed between them. 

Pleasure crashed through them at their intimacy and they locked eyes, breathing heavier than ever before. Dean hit his prostate continually and Castiel knew he’d never come close to feeling so much pleasure in his life. Dean’s eyes were filled with love and his muscles tight with restraint. 

After a time of moving slowly, Dean began to pick up the pace. He rocked into Castiel harder and harder until the bed shook with their desperation. Precum smeared between them where Castiel was getting rubbed off by Dean, his balls pressed tightly down and feeling heavy. 

Dean’s balls slapped down hard with every thrust and sent a jolt of pleasure through him. The sounds they made were obscene but they couldn’t stop. Castiel barely held on and gripped Dean’s shoulders tightly as Dean rode him hard. It was all too much and finally Castiel felt himself starting to come. He tightened his legs around Dean’s waist and froze up. His trapped dick spasmed and shot his load between them while his hole began to clench and milk Dean even tighter. 

Dean clenched his eyes shut as his orasm hit him soon after. He released himself deep inside Castiel, binding their relationship together once and for all. His shoulders tensed as he came he collapsed on top of Castiel, spent. 

They stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily, and then rolled onto their sides. Castiel was grateful that the chambers were far from the others after the noise they made. Dean kissed him lightly and stroked his face, “My Beauty, how lucky am I that you are mine?” 

“I think it is I that is the lucky one,” Castiel quipped and kissed him back. “I never could have guessed it would be like that.”

“We have all the time in the world now, to be together, just like this,” Dean ran his hands over Castiel’s bare skin. 

“Never shall I forget today… especially not this night,” Castiel blushed and wrapped his arms around Dean. 

They spent the rest of their days together, happily married and living in the large castle. Everything they needed was provided. 

For many years the castle remained a mystery, but their story spread across the lands and lived on long after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
